Pride
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Lavana's pride gets in the way a lot, and she'll never admit to anything, especially if she's feeling a little less than 100% Or... a lot. Minor Spyroshipping... but just friendship mostly :) Also because these two have, like, NO fanfiction out here, and they're two of my favourite characters. Enjoy!


"I'll never reveal _anything._" Lavana said.

Kate glared at her. "Oh, you _will._" she growled. She looked down at her partner Pokemon. "Cranidos? Headbutt her again."

"Cran!" The Rock-type Pokemon rushed forward and slammed its head into Lavana. She crumpled to the ground, wincing

"_Now _will you talk?" asked Kate.

Lavana slowly raised her head. "N-Never." she replied.

Kate crossed her arms. "I'm starting to get _annoyed _with you…" she grumbled. Turning to Cranidos, she added, "Cranidos, one more time!"

"Again?" gasped Lavana.

"I'll do it as many times as I have to!" Kate exclaimed. "Go, Cranidos!"

Again, Kate's partner Pokemon rushed at Lavana with its rock-hard head. Just as it was about to hit her, Ice ran out of nowhere and kicked it away.

Cranidos landed a few meters away, and Kate went to check on it. Meanwhile, Ice knelt down next to Lavana.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Just _fine._" she said through gritted teeth.

"Sure you are." He reached down and scooped her up easily, with one arm around her knees and the other under her neck.

"What're you doing!?" Lavana snapped as Ice ran out still carrying her. "I can walk fine!"

Ice shook his head. "No, you can't. You're hurt, okay?"

Lavana stared down at the ground, not speaking. But then she decided to speak up. "I didn't need your help back there, you know." she said.

Ice scoffed. By now he was used to Lavana's immense pride and her unwillingness to show any weakness. "Yes, you did." he responded. "One more hit and you would have been done for."

"I could have won that battle on my own!" she snapped.

"Are you serious, Lavana?" Ice exclaimed angrily. "I just saved your life, you know! The least you could do is say thanks."

Lavana stared down at the ground below her. "Okay, fine." She sighed. "…I'm sorry, Ice. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Ice's voice settled back into its usual nonchalant tone.

Once Ice fell back into his quiet serenity, it was hard to get him back. So Lavana just sat back and tried to enjoy the ride. But she couldn't enjoy it, because now it seemed that he was mad at her for being so proud.

Usually, Lavana wouldn't have cared if Ice was mad at her. But right now, for some reason… she _did _care.

"Ice, I really am glad that you saved me." she began.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"I'm _serious._"

"Okay." he said. His tone of voice told Lavana that he _still_ didn't believe her, so she decided that there wasn't much more that she could do to convince him. With a sigh, the pink-haired girl went silent, waiting for them to get back outside.

They finally did. A couple of Dim Sun grunts ran over. "Is Lady Lavana okay?" questioned one of them.

"I'm fine, you halfwits!" exclaimed Lavana. "Get the helicopter ready. We're leaving now, before the Rangers get back."

"Yes, ma'am!" They all ran off.

Lavana looked up at Ice. "You can put me down now, okay?" she said. "I can walk to the helicopter."

"I'll believe that when I see it." mumbled Ice.

"I'll prove it then." she replied.

Although Ice looked unsure about doing this, he carefully put her down.

Standing was hard for Lavana. She was pretty weak, and her whole body hurt like heck from the many Headbutts she had endured. But she wanted to prove to him that she _could _walk_._

When the Dim Suns landed the helicopter beside them, Lavana walked- or more _limped_- toward it. Every step hurt more than the last, but she kept going.

However, just as she'd reached the helicopter, the pain became too much for her. She fell backward, hitting her head on the side of the helicopter as she did. A sharp pang of pain dug into her forehead, and she was unable to stop herself from letting out a small screech.

The last thing she remembered was Ice running toward her, looking concerned. And then Lavana's world went black.

Lavana woke up the next day with her right arm in a sling and a roll of bandages around her forehead… not to mention an array of other little bandages all over her body. And, to top it all off, she was lying in a hospital bed.

The pink-haired girl sighed angrily and crossed her arms the best that she could. This was just _great. _Now Ice would _never _trust her with fighting the Rangers again!

She threw back the covers, got out of bed, and ran out of the infirmary. None of the doctors tried to stop her, which was good. She would've knocked some sense into any one of them, even _with_ her arm in a sling.

Lavana stormed down the hall, her expression filled with frustration. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going… anywhere was better than lying in the hospital bed like some kind of invalid.

She was so angry that she wasn't looking where she was going, either. So she walked right into someone.

"Watch where you're…" She gasped when she saw who it was. "_…Ice!?_"

"Lavana!" Ice exclaimed. "I was just coming to see you. How are you doing?"

Lavana's pride acted up again. "I'm fine!" she exclaimed. "I don't know why the doctors kept me in there for so long."

"Maybe because you fainted?" Ice suggested.

This silenced Lavana. She could dodge it as much as she wanted, but there was no getting past the truth.

"…Okay, so what if I did?" She put an edge into her voice that she hoped would cut at Ice. "I was just tired then. But I feel completely fine right now. I feel like I could get right back out there and fight those Rangers!"

"Lavana… no." Ice crossed his arms, looking conflicted. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

_Oh, no. _This was just what Lavana had been afraid of. "What do you mean?" she retorted. "You aren't pulling me out of duty, are you...?"

"No, I'm not." Ice sighed. "I just want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll be more careful, Lavana." he said. "Be less reckless… and don't be afraid to say that you've had enough."

"But that'll make me seem weak." The words were out of Lavana's mouth before she could stop them.

Ice's gaze softened. "Lavana," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "A person isn't _weak _if they know when they've had enough. They're _smart._"

Lavana took a deep breath. "But…"

"Let me just say, Lavana… I'd rather your reputation be hurt than _you _be hurt." Ice told her. "I was pretty worried about you, and I don't want to go through that ever again." He looked into her eyes solemnly. "Just promise me that you'll be more careful."

Lavana sighed. "Okay… I'll _try._"

"Good." Ice nodded. "Now, what do you say I bring you back to your hospital room?" He held out his hand to her

Lavana hesitated, but managed to swallow her pride. "Sure." she said, taking his hand. "Thanks."

The two of them walked back down the hall, hand-in-hand.

** END**


End file.
